Vocaloid genderbender
by Florixta
Summary: Todos conocemos las versiones del genderbender de Vocaloid, ¿pero cómo se sentirían los vocalois/UTAUloids/fanloids si un día despertasen con el genero cambiado?


**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic vocaloid llamado: "Vocaloid… ¿genderbender?" (Obvio) quisiera decir que todavía no sé muy bien cómo funciona FanFiction (curioso ya que llevo registrada desde octubre del año pasado), pero espero que eso no sea problema.**

**Ah, y Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a Yamaha, o al menos eso he leído por ahí. UTAUloid tampoco, le pertenece a Cripvton.Y Fanloid… es de los fans xD y creo que voy a tener que hacer lo de los personajes individualmente:**

**LOLA, LEON y Miriam no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus desarrolladores, ósea: Zero-G. Si me pertenecieran, LOLA y Leon ya tendrían una apariencia oficial, o al menos he escuchado que no la tienen, y ninguno de los tres hubiese sido descontinuado.**

**KAITO y MEIKO tampoco me pertenecen, le pertenecen a sus desarrolladores, ósea: Crypton Future Media. Si me pertenecieran… bueno, no se me ocurre nada xD**

**Leona (creo que se abría de escribir LEONA porque LEON se escribe en mayúsculas) no me pertenece, le pertenece a quien la creó. (Ya me da flojera escribir esto de qué sería de ellos si me pertenecieran)**

**Loyal o Lan Allison (sigo diciendo que debería de ser en letras mayúsculas como LOLA -.-) no pertenece, le pertenece a quien lo creó, creo que es Crossfrown, un usuario de DevianArt.**

**William (bue… no tengo de qué quejarme si el nombre de Miriam no es en completas mayúsculas) no me pertenece y no sé a quién sí.**

**KAIKO no me pertenece, le pertenece a su o sus desarrolladores, el/los cual/es no tengo ni idea de quien/es sea/n. si me perteneciera, ella saldría en más canciones.**

**MEITO no me pertenece tampoco, le pertenece a su o sus desarrolladores, ósea que no tengo ni idea de quién sea o sean; si me perteneciera… no sé xD**

**Me gustaría decir también que no van a haber parejas ni hetero, ni yaoi ni yuri ni nada, por lo tanto no habrá hentai, lemmon, lime o cualquier cosa relacionada a ello.**

**Las frases en otros idiomas son cortesía del Traductor Google (a veces no tan confiable), así que si hay algún error, por favor avisen para que pueda corregirlo, es que se supone que debería ser inglés de Inglaterra (¿acaso todos los vocaloids que hablan ese idioma son ingleses?), pero el traductor usa inglés estadounidense y soy consciente de que hay algunas diferencias entre el inglés de Inglaterra y el de Estados Unidos.**

**Y lo que termine en * es porque luego será explicado al final del capítulo. Ah, y cuando los vocaloids (y derivados) se enteren de su cambio, voy a empezar a tratarlos de su nuevo género (ósea, voy a empezar a poner que Miku es chico y Len chica, por ejemplo, pese a lo femenino/masculino de sus nombres), aunque puede que en una u otra ocasión les llame por su género normal, pero eso saldrá en cursiva. También van a salir en cursivas las palabras en otros idiomas que no sean español, como japonés (por parte de vocaloids japoneses como Miku, Rin, Len, Luka, KAITO, MEIKO, Gakupo, GUMI, etc.), coreano (como SeeU, pero no conozco otros coreanos), chino (por parte de Luo Tianyi y agregados), inglés (Sweet Ann, Big Al, Oliver, LOLA, LEON, Miriam, etc.), si acaso catalán (por ONA). Ah, y no saldrán kanjis para coreano, chino y japonés, todo será romanjis (ósea, la forma en la que se pronuncia).**

**Y esto se está haciendo largo, así que… ¡a comenzar! :D**

_**Capítulo 1: primera generación vocaloid cambiada**_

Era una madrugada tranquila en las distintas casas de Vocaloid1, Vocaloid2, Vocaloid3, UTAUloid y Fanloid… o al menos así era hasta el momento. ¿Por qué no miramos lo que sucede en la primera de las casas, querido/a lector/a?

En Vocaloid, Lola, Leon, Miriam, Kaito y Meiko eran los residentes de dicha casa y dormían tranquilos antes de que fuera la hora de levantarse. Iniciemos con el despertar de Lola, la primera vocaloid femenina.

Una alarma resonó en su habitación haciéndola despertar. La vocaloid inglesa se empezó a revolver en la cama y soltar quejas, sin ganas de levantarse, pero no le quedaba de otra, tenía que hacerlo.

Suspiró, se quitó las sabanas de encima y se levantó. Le extrañó sentir que su ropa le quedaba pequeña, ¿cómo era posible eso si esa pijama le quedaba perfectamente, incluso un poco holgada? Lola frunció el ceño con consternación, su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo para ver su cuerpo.

¡¿Pero qué…?! Exclamó, sin entender qué le sucedió a su anatomía y haciéndose más o menos una aterradora idea de lo que le pasó.

Dirigió una mirada rápida a su espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en su habitación. Tan rápida como un rayo, Lola corrió hacia el espejo muy nerviosa y miró su reflejo con miedo y horror.

Su grito resonó por toda la casa de Vocaloid.

(…)

Oh, pero, querido/a lector/a, esto no se queda así, ¿por qué no vemos lo que sucede en ese momento en otra habitación? Unos segundos, solo unos segundos antes del grito de Lola, ¿sí? ¿De acuerdo? Está bien. Vayamos a ver qué sucedió en la habitación de al lado, la de Leon.

El vocaloid inglés se encontraba frotando uno de sus ojos adormiladamente **(N/A: me importa un bledo si "adormiladamente" es una palabra o no)** después de bostezar, había despertado hace poco, sabía perfectamente que Lola ya debía de estar despierta ya que ambos tenían la extraña manía de despertarse al mismo tiempo*, luego despertaban a Miram, luego a Kaito y por último a Meiko (en caso de tener resaca la castaña y malhumor por eso, usaban de víctima al pobre Kaito, y eso ocurrió en más de una ocasión). Al apartar su mano pudo ver que su mano lucía un poco… delicada, tal vez solo era un efecto del hecho de recién haber despertado.

De repente, escuchó un grito en la habitación de al lado que le perturbó y al instante la imagen mental de su compañera Lola apareció en su mente lo que le hizo preocuparse enormemente por ella. Sin embargo ese grito fue masculino, no podía ser Lola, pero solamente él y Kaito eran los únicos hombres en la casa y no sonó como un grito del Shion (los cuales él conocía por los dramáticos gritos que soltaba Kaito cuando el helado se acababa), ¿entonces se metió alguien a la habitación de Lola? ¡¿Un criminal?!

Como si hubiese recibido una dosis de energía, Leon se levantó de un salto de su cama y corrió en tiempo record a la habitación de la vocaloid, ignorando completamente que su estatura se había reducido. En 3 segundos ya estaba abriendo la puerta de una forma casi desesperada.

¡¿Qué cosa para aquí?!* Exclamó, preocupado. Pero luego se llevó rápidamente una mano a la garganta al darse cuenta de que su voz se escuchó aguda y… ¿femenina?

Leon dirigió una mirada hacia la única persona, además de él, que estaba en la habitación, era un joven muy parecido a Lola, tanto que más que un gemelo, parecía su versión masculina. El chico similar a Lola apartó la mirada del espejo para mirarle sorprendido, pero luego le miró de pies a cabeza.

¿L… L-Leon? Musitó temeroso, el chico, y al instante Leon abrió grandemente los ojos, le reconoció, con su apariencia y la forma en la que habló.

Lola... No fue una pregunta, tampoco una duda, era una afirmación que bastó para el chico frente al espejo. Si bien el chico no contestó con palabras, pudo ver en su mirada un deje de afirmación, pero luego pudo notar cómo su mirada cambió a una más nerviosa cómo si quisiera decirle algo que luego se dirigió a su cuerpo.

LEON parpadeó con confusión, pero luego miró su propio cuerpo y ahogó un grito.

_What…?_* Soltó, Leon, en su idioma natal y de forma incompleta, y, en menos de lo que tardó en llegar a esa habitación, se encontraba parado frente al espejo mirando su reflejo, era imposible que ese fuera su reflejo… ¿o no?

_You're a girl, Leon…_* Dijo, un sorprendido Lola, lo obvio de forma distante y en inglés. Traducción: "Eres una chica, Leon…".

_A-and you're a guy, Lola…_* Contestó del mismo modo, Leon, apartando su mirada del espejo que le permitía ver sus facciones ahora femeninas. Traducción: "Y-y tú un chico, Lola…".

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, en un profundo silencio que no duró más de un minuto.

¡Los demás! Exclamaron, al unísono, antes de irse de la habitación de Lola hacia la de Miriam que curiosamente quedaba al frente.

Empezaron a llamar y a golpear la puerta de la peliplata, la cual estaba ya despierta desde que Lola había soltado ese gritazo** (N/A: y me importa un reverendo pepino si "gritazo" es una palabra o no)**, pero se resignaba a salirse de la comodidad de estar en su cama mientras maldecía su suerte de tener a dos personas golpeando su puerta y llamándole como si de una emergencia se tratase. Miriam bufó, ya harta de esos molestos ruidos, y se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para luego pararse de su cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Ya voy, ya voy… Gruñó, Miriam, a medio camino de la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo de golpe mientras parecía procesar* algo con sorpresa: su voz sonaba distinta.

Frunció el ceño al pensar que probablemente estaba resfriada, así que lo ignoró y fue hacia la puerta, tomando la perilla, extrañándose porque ahora era como si ella fuera más alta. Miriam abrió la puerta y encarnó una ceja al ver quiénes eran los que la llamaban.

Eran unos desconocidos, en pijamas, que se parecían bastante a sus amigos Lola y Leon, un chico y una chica respectivamente, y ellos le miraron fijamente, muy sorprendidos.

M-Miram… Empezó a decir, el chico que se parecía muchísimo a Lola.

E-eres un… Siguió, la chica que era casi idéntica a Leon.

Chico. Completaron, ambos, al unísono, con voz de sorpresa.

Miriam les miró con el ceño fruncido y desconfianza, pero luego fue analizándolo todo y les miró pálida y horrorizada.

¿Lola? Musitó, Miriam, mirando al chico, el cual asintió. ¿Leon? Ahora fue el turno de la chica, la cual asintió.

La peliplata permaneció en silencio, pero luego casi se abalanzo sobre un pequeño espejo que tenía en una mesa de su cuarto y miró su reflejo. Lola y Leon tenían razón, ahora ella era un chico.

¿Ah? Miriam, ¿estás bien? Le preguntó acercándosele, una preocupada Leon, extrañada por cómo lucía Miriam (sentadoen el suelo y con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos).

_La_, ahora, tercer vocaloid inglés solo murmuró algo que ni Leon ni Lola alcanzaron a entender por el bajo volumen* en su voz.

Eh… ¿Miriam? Ahora habló, Lola, acercándosele también. Sé que debe de ser difícil de asimilar, pero ya me estás asustando.

Miriam solo se levantó de súbito, cabizbajo, y un tanto sombrío.

¿Miriam? La llamaron, Lola y Leon, un tanto nerviosos.

_I am now man_* Murmuró, Miriam, en un tono bastante suave. Traducción: ahora soy hombre…

P-pues sí, pero ¿estás bien? Le preguntó, Lola, preocupado al saber que su anteriormente amiga y ahora amigo, era de bastante carácter y quién sabe cómo podría reaccionar.

_Damn! I'm a man!_* Exclamó, Miriam, repentinamente causando un sobresalto a Lola y Leon. Traducción: ¡Maldición! ¡Soy hombre! ¡¿Cómo rayos pudo pasar esto?! ¡Díganmelo! Exigió, muy molesto, mientras movía los brazos. ¡Esto es imposible! Chilló, más molesto todavía.

_Déyà vu_… Dijeron, Leon y Lola, recordando que Miriam había dicho exactamente lo mismo cuando les dieron la noticia de que los iban a descontinuar.

¡¿Por qué nos tuvo que pasar esto?! Preguntó, Miriam, a la nada.

¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! Repentinamente escucharon una voz masculina proveniente de donde debía de estar la puerta.

Los ingleses se giraron y miraron a un muchacho ceñudo parado en el marco de la puerta que habían dejado abierta, pero luego el chico se les quedó viendo como si les hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza y tuviesen un cuerno de unicornio en la frente.

Un momento. Dijo seriamente, Miriam, ya calmado. Castaño, ojos marrones… ¿Meiko?

Sí. Respondió, el castaño, pero luego puso los ojos como platos y se llevó ambas manos a la garganta. ¡Mi voz! ¡¿Qué le sucede a mi voz?!

Pero… si Meiko está así, entonces… ¿Kaito también? Habló, Lola, con expresión sorprendida.

¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? Escucharon una voz femenina cerca de Meiko.

Los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia un punto al lado de Meiko en el que se había asomado una joven de cabello azul que frotaba uno de sus ojos con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba un pote de helado contra su pecho.

¿Bakaito*? Musitó, Meiko, sorprendido.

_Hai?_* Contestó, la chica, quitándose la mano del ojo para luego mirar adormiladamente al japonés y una sonrisa suave se asomó por sus labios. ¿Meiko-chan? Eres un chico…

¿Lo soy? Se extrañó, el chico, sin entender, pero luego todo cobró sentido y corrió hacia el espejo en el que se había visto Miriam. ¡Por _Kami-sama_*! ¡Lo soy!

Sí. Dijo calmadamente, Kaito, y luego empezó a comer tranquilamente su helado.

¡¿Y tú cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?! Cuestionó, Meiko, apartando su vista del espejo para mirar a la peliazul directamente.

Pues… Empezó a decir distraídamente, Kaito, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca y tragándolo. Creo que es porque las vocales de la primera silaba de mi nombre son "ai". Respondió como si fuese lo más lógico.

¡Eso no tiene sentido! Se alteró, Meiko.

Lo dices solo porque a ti te tocó "ei". Se defendió, Kaito.

Meiko abrió la boca para reclamar, pero fue interrumpida por Leon quien se puso entre él y Kaito.

Ya basta. Habló, Leon, severa. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esto cuando podemos tratar de hallar una solución o averiguar si hay otros vocaloids que estén en el mismo estado que nosotros. Todos asintieron ante las palabras de Leon. Mejor bajemos abajo, desayunemos y luego sacaremos conclusiones e ideas.

Bien. Dijeron todos.

Y empezaron a salir de la habitación de Miriam (a excepción de Kaito quien en ningún momento entró). Iba a ser un laaargo día…

_**Fin del capítulo 1**_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**


End file.
